Godzilla (Godzilla: New Age of Monsters)
Godzilla is a giant mutant dinosaur Kaiju created by the H-Bomb and the main protagonist of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. He was formerly known as Japan's greatest enemy and has attack the country many years. The reason why giant monsters attack Japan was because of the terrible day when the original Godzilla attack Tokyo in 1954. Appearance Godzilla is about 55 meters, has a greenish skin, and purple dorsal fins. Personality Godzilla has had a grude against the human race for years because humans are always attacking him when he wants to be alone. Despite his hate, Godzilla shows respect towards Mothra, Mothra Leo, the Shobijin, the Ultras, Daimajin, Rodan, Anguirus, and other allies. Godzilla deeply cares for Godzilla Junior. The Shobijin revealed that Godzilla's sole purpose is to restore the balance of nature and believes that humans can not be trusted. After his encounter with Ultraman Cosmos and saving some people from a falling building, Godzilla learns to trust the human race and forgives them. Godzilla is very protective of his son, Godzilla Junior and makes sure that he will take place as the new king of the monsters. Godzilla has fought many enemies in the past like King Ghidorah, Gigan and Hedorah. Intelligence Godzilla is shown to have more intelligent that any human. He often known the weaknesses of his enemies and communicates with other Kaiju. Origin Godzilla was the last member of an therapod dinosaur called the Godzillasaurus that survive the mass extinction. During the 1950's, scientist were testing the H-Bomb in the Pacific Ocean where the Godzillasaurus gets mutated by the radiation and was transforms into the most destructive creature on Earth. History The original attack on Tokyo The original Godzilla began his reign of terror starting with Odo Island, and then made his way to Tokyo, destroying building and killing people in the process. Dr. Serizawa used the Oxygen Destroyer to kill the creature and himself. Early attacks on Japan After 12 years since the death of the original Godzilla, other giant monsters attack Japan and a second Godzilla appears in 1955, attacking Osaka. In 1964, Godzilla fought King Ghidorah. In 1965, Godzilla fought King Ghidorah again. In 1966, Tokai Village is where he attack Japan's first power plant. In 1969, Godzilla had fought against a giant prehistoric bird named Birdon. In 1971, He had defeated an pollution eating alien named Hedorah. In 1972 and 1973, Godzilla had battled Gigan many times. In 1978, Godzilla went to battle a mutant cockroach named Roachra. In 1979, Godzilla fights the giant monster Live King. In 1980, Godzilla had defeated Kemjila and Gazort. In 1984, Godzilla attacks Tokyo and fights the Super-X. In 1996, Godzilla appeared in Osaka to feed on plasma energy. In 1999, the Gotengo fights Godzilla in the South Pole were he was imprisoned in ice. However, Godzilla broke free from the ice when Global warning happen. Revenge on Japan Main article: Godzilla strikes back Godzilla returns with a vengeance and starts to terrorize Japan again as he encounters Zone Fighter and Sandros. Fighting Gamera Godzilla fights Gamera. Fighting Dexador Main article: Godzilla: New Age of Monsters (film) Godzilla awakens from his hibernation takes on the monster Insectus and kills the prehistoric insect and then he defeats the monster Dexador with the help of Natsunomeryu and Magular. Encounter with the Gammas and battling Belmas When Godzilla was believe to cause the destruction of ships carriing nuclear weapons, Starwoman and Starman went to investigate but only to find out that it was the monster Belmas is the culprit. The king of the monsters shows up and fights Belmas in Tokyo, also saving some humans from a fallen building and kills Belmas. Before returning to the ocean, He stares at the Gammas for one hour and leaves. Fighting old and new enemies Ever since he defeated Bemlas, Godzilla had come face to face with new monsters to fight like Salamandora, Megaguirus, Yongary, Dogora, and Dorako as he encounters some of his enemies like King Ghidorah and Gigan. The Sea War Godzilla, Mothra Leo, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus and Jet Jaguar were fighting the forces of the Mu people and the Seatopians as fighting Manda, Gigan, Megalon and Jiger. After Jiger was killed by Manda, Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus had knockout Manda as Godzilla and Jet Jaguar were batting Megalon after Gigan had abandons his allie once more. When the ancient civilizations had made a truce with themselves and the people of the surface world, Jet Jaguar returns to his normal size as Godzilla returns to Monster Island with Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus and Mothra Leo flies back to Infant Island. Batting monsters from the Philippines When hearing the echolocation of the M.U.T.O., Godzilla rises up to restore the balance of nature. After killing the monsters, Godzilla swims to his home on Monster Island. The Vortaak invasion and Spacegodzilla During the invasion of the Vortaaks, Godzilla and the rest of Earth's monsters were fighting the space monster army. Meanwhile, Godzilla heads straight to Kiganjima to fight Spacegodzilla. When the Dimension Tide was activated and sucks Spacegodzilla in who gets beaten by Godzilla, the space monster tries to escape, but Godzilla uses his Atomic ray to push his evil clone into the black hole, imprisoning Spacegodzilla forever. When the Vortaaks defeated, the monsters returned to Monster Island to live in peace as Godzilla lays out a victory roar. Gualagon Godzilla fought Gualagon in Osaka and kills the monster. Final battle with Gymaira Godzilla had faced the evil space monster Gymaira and his brainwashed minions. But Godzilla was overpowered by Gymaira and gets seriously injured, then returns to fight Gymaira in Tokyo for one last fight with Gomora and King Pandon at his side. Gymaira was trying to brainwash Godzilla, but the radiation in Godzilla's blood caused great pain to Gymaira. Lavuras even betrays his former master as Godzilla saves Lavuras from being killed as Godzilla grabs Gymaira and jumps into a volcano which not only kills Gymaira, but results of Godzilla's death. Despite being a monster, the Gammas and everyone else did I funeral for Godzilla and a statue to honor him. Powers/Abilities Because of the H-bomb and the nuclear energy to his body, Godzilla has developed many powers. *Atomic Breath - Godzilla can generate a beam of pure atomic radiation from his mouth. *Laser Eye Beams - Godzilla can shoot laser eye beams from his eyes. *Adaptive Swimmer - Godzilla can swim in the ocean. *Extraordinary Jumping - Godzilla can jump high. *Strong Tail - Godzilla's tail is one of his strongest attacks. *Energy Absorbing - Godzilla absorbs nuclear energy, plasma energy and electricity. *Telepathy - Godzilla can communicate with other monsters. *Regeneration - Godzila can heal his wounds quickly. **Regenerator G1 - a substance that is the source of Godzila's regeneration ability. Trivia *This version of Godzilla deeply cares for his son. *Everyone in Japan knows about Godzilla. *Unlike the other monsters from Japan's past, Godzilla is the only monster to attack Japan many times. *Godzilla is often known as the monster that started it all. **Because the original Godzilla is the reason why giant monsters attack Japan. Gallery Godzillasaurus.jpg|Godzilla before his mutation 64Godzilla3.jpg|Godzilla during his early years attacking Japan Godzilla2000-36.jpg|Godzilla's current appearance Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Prehistoric mutants Category:Dinosaurs Category:New Age of Monsters Category:Former Villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Godzilla strikes back Kaiju Category:Godzillasaurus Category:Prehistoric Kaiju Category:Inhabitants of Monster Island Category:Deceased Kaiju Category:Anti-heroes Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Sly Cooper Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good